


You're whos daughter?

by DangerousDaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Issues, Fred Weasley Dies, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Post-War, Severus Snape Dies, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousDaydreams/pseuds/DangerousDaydreams
Summary: You get a job at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after your father dies in the war, his family finds out who your dad is.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/You
Kudos: 9





	You're whos daughter?

The past 6 months had been a terrible whirlwind. You’d learned that your father had died and suddenly became homeless with the death of your landlord as well. You went to Weasleys Wizard W and asked for a job as a last resort. Thankfully George had needed more hell so you were able to get back on your feet and you enjoyed the job way too much.

You closed with George so he could handle the money while you did all of the other small chores that were taking him a very long time without Fred. He was a flirt as well which you didn’t mind, a lot of brushing against one another and stares you didn’t acknowledge. The tension was high but you kept it that way because you weren’t sure when you would have to move next and didn’t want to keep his hopes up for too long. 

Then he invited you for a family dinner at the Weasley house and you agreed though it was because he knew you were alone a lot of the time. It was a kind gesture you couldn’t reject without genuinely hurting his feelings. That night you almost kissed him but had to pull away because if dinner didn’t go well you didn’t want it to be weird. Though you replayed the fact that you were so close but had to pull away at night.

You met George outside the shop the next day at sunset when the shop was close. You stood very close to him as he opened the door and put a hand on him as you walked inside. He put a hand on your lower back and led you to the fireplace to use the Floo system. You went first with George right behind you so when you sorted yourself out you weren’t introducing yourself.

“Mom!” George called as he beckoned you to follow him to the living room. There were two couples already there, presumably his younger brother and sister with their partners talking with someone you assumed to be his dad. She came from the kitchen as the group in the living room finally noticed you. 

“George!” She came and gave him a terribly big hug, she turned and you got one two. “You must be F/N! I’m glad we finally got to meet you!” You glanced over to George but smiled anyways.

His dad came over and you shook his hand as he greeted you. “I’m glad you could join us tonight, we’ve heard so much about you.”

George looked too pleased with himself so when everyone moved to the table you jammed two fingers into his side and he laughed at that too. You didn’t see the others who saw it and laughed to themselves as well, he needed someone to match his energy.

It didn’t take long but everyone was sitting eating, talking, this is what you missed being alone all the time now. His mom turned to you when there was a pause, “George here told us that you lost your dad in the war, would we have known him?” 

The question was a bit forward but no one had asked you this before. You finished your bite and nodded, “Severus Snape.” You went to take a drink but had a feeling you had said something wrong. George dropped his fork and the rest of the table stared at you.

“Your father is Severus Snape?” Ron was the first to speak up but wasn’t confident in his question.

“Yeah, did you guys know him well?”

“He’s the one who cursed my ear off!” George exclaimed, he had a whole lot more emotions behind that than you wanted to handle at the moment.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know him that well, I went to boarding schools in Germany my entire childhood.”

Harry Potter looked at you terribly funny and his dad looked like he’d rather be anywhere else. “He was in the Order of the Phoenix with us.”

You took a drink and nodded. “So I’ve heard, my mother died when I was born so a lot of what I know was the letters he sent me but he never told me what he was really doing here. I’ve just read a lot in the papers.”

The whole table went quiet for a long minute and you were heavily inclined to leave right then. “He sacrificed a lot to keep me safe.”

You chuckled lightly, “Yeah, me” then you saw George’s face “I’m joking but seriously what he did probably saved me from getting killed as a kid or really even a year ago. He did what he needed to do and I’m glad I had a father who did as much as he did.”

The table nodded and you started eating again, hoping to move on from the subject. It took a few minutes but George was still looking at you. “But you’re nice!”

“Yes and? My fathers actions don’t predict mine, George.”

The rest of dinner was real quiet and you hesitated to get up with the rest of everyone but George prodded you along. He pulled you outside and you two were far too close together to be just coworkers. 

“I’m sorry I just didn’t think-“

“It’s okay we all have a lot of feelings to get through so we’re just processing it. None of us were expecting that.”

“I had no idea he did that to you or anything really, I just have newspaper clippings of what he supposedly did. I didn’t see him in person for years before he died so I’m sorry if he did anything shitty.”

“Was he a good father?”

“He was great. When he could come see me he was just the best. I know why he stopped being able to see me so it was only letters but he did his best.”

“So you’re saying he smiled?”

“Yeah of course.” George pushed you lightly as if you were messing with him.

“Never once did I see him smile or be pleasant or kind to anyone!”

“I heard what you and Fred used to do in Hogwarts! I think you got what you deserved sir.”

George lightly pinned you against the side of the house, “Are you going to get what you deserve?”

You got in close to whisper in his ear, “So you’re telling me you want me to bite this ear off too?” The moment your teeth hit his ear lobe he pinned you with his full weight. 

The sound of the door opening made you pull away, it was Ginny letting him know his mother was going to bed. He nodded and you both went back inside, sitting down in the living room you were between his dad and George as they talked about muggle life. Harry Potter was still looking at you funny but the best option was to just keep drinking.

“What about you, what did you do for fun as a kid?” His dad turned to you.

“Mostly reading books or going on walks if I wasn’t in school.” You had a fairly normal childhood when you were home from school, there was nothing you could say that would be weird except for hiding you from death eaters. The group nodded and continued into the night, when his dad went to bed George picked at the chance to leave. 

You were first in the shop and leaning against the counter when he came back through. The way he looked at you made you feel naked but you didn’t move. He was so terribly confident so when he came over to you that you thought about giving in for a second.

“That went well Hmm?”

“I think it went very well.”

You put a hand on his chest, “I will have to defer to your opinion then.” 

He put his hand over the one you had on his chest. “I think you should do that more often.”

“You are my boss George I do that everyday.” You went to take your hand away but he held onto it, keeping it in place.

“I know what I said, love.”

You raised your eyebrows at him “Do you try to fuck all of your employees Weasley?”

It didn’t even phase him. “Only you.” You laughed and he came closer.

“George I can't, I'm sorry” He frowned but backed a bit off though still held onto your hand.

“Could I ask why?” You knew he was genuine in his question and that he wasn’t angered by the rejection.

“I don’t want to get into a” you paused “relationship with you and then have to leave suddenly, I don’t want to hurt you like that.”

“Why would you suddenly have to leave here?”

“The people I’m renting from are looking for any excuse to kick me out so I might have to move out of England.”

“Just live with me then” you took a moment to process what he just said to you “I want you here in the shop either way, you’re a wonderful help and if that means we get to keep you longer then come stay with me.”

“That sounds pleasant, I am considering your offer Weasley but I hope this isn’t a ploy just so you can kiss me.”

He came closer yet again lips to your ear, “Absolutely not.”

“Are you hoping that will mean I’ll bite you somewhere else then?” You moved your head and gently brushed your lips against his neck that made his body shake.

“Will you do it then?”

“I think I will.” He squeezed your hand, you gently ran your fingers across his cheek, “Has anyone ever told you how attractive you are when you’re desperate?”

“For your information I am always attractive.”

“I would agree with that statement.”

George was so close to you, he was pressed up against you and you felt the body heat radiating off of him. “Can I kiss you?”

You paused to fuck with him, your lips were basically touching his now anyways “I think you can.”

George didn’t waste a second, his lips were on you and his free hand roamed your body. You moved your hand into his hair until he pulled away. You smiled and the grin on his face was like he had won the lottery. 

“It’s late George, I need to get back to my place.” He looked disappointed though didn’t push it, he nodded and the two of you made it to the front door. Once outside you kissed him on the cheek before apparating back to your apartment. George turned to say goodbye but you were already gone.


End file.
